De valores del mercado y del corazón
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Ni aún con sus interminables años de estudio en economía, y a pesar de tener a su cargo una gran empresa como Oscorp, jamás sería capaz de cotizar lo que valía y significaba Peter Parker. Al menos, para él. Demasiado complicado.


**Disclaimer: **The Amazing Spiderman 2: The Rise of Electro es propiedad de Marvel. Este fanfic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Algo o un mucho de OoC. También se puede tomar como un AU o no, depende la perspectiva del lector. Slash/ relación homosexual.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>• <em><strong>De valores del mercado y los del corazón<strong>_•

* * *

><p>Complicado.<p>

Le había tocado vivir la compleja etapa de un mundo recién globalizado.

La fácil labor de transportarse ahora era sinónimo de caos y complejos cálculos físico-matemáticos que, de errar levemente, podrían resultar en muerte masiva y demandas al por mayor, por poner un ejemplo. Todos histéricos por ganar tiempo que se traduciría en dinero, es decir, éxito; uno de los principales motivos para presumir ante desconocidos y evitar la tentación del nihilismo.

En resumidas cuentas, éxito es vida. Y no hay nada mejor que eso para un narcisista egoísta y consumista que ello.

La ajetreada y acelerada vida primermundista siempre le había sofocado.

Y el hecho de verse separado de sus seres queridos, a la corta edad de once años, no le había ayudado mucho a mejorar su visión del mundo. Había pasado más de la mitad de su vida con desconocidos de frío tacto y estricto carácter; quienes le habían transmitido una doctrina inflexible que rezaba que complicarse la existencia valía si era para conseguir el éxito.

"_¡Aprende esto! Te será útil algún día" "Piensa, crea, produce" "No respires, no pierdas tiempo en ello, ¡no vivas si no es para ganar! _Mantras que le metieron a sangre en la mente y el corazón en ese internado pomposo e infernal. Una fábrica, bien disfrazada de fino y exclusivo colegio, que producía en masa empresarios y líderes cuadrados, monotemáticos, _funcionales _para los intereses que mejor convinieran en sus países de origen.

Pero él era un tanto diferente. Rompía, a veces, con ese rígido esquema pre-establecido escolar; siendo un dolor de cabeza constante para sus profesores. Lo cual incrementó el día en el que su señor padre, el gran y reconocido Norman Osborn, le había mandado un humilde pero significativo obsequio: una botella de fino whisky como reconocimiento de que ya era todo un hombre y, quizá, pronto participante de la empresa familiar. O eso interpretó que era lo más cercano a lo que él creía que era su aprecio.

Le sentó terriblemente mal.

_¿Es que no era más para su padre? ¿Sólo una herramienta que pronto pondría en uso en su complicado mundo empresarial? ¿Es que no entendía y sentía su padre nada más allá del maldito Guanxi_*_?_

En su mente latían las máximas de los negocios y, hasta cierto punto, de la vida: _si no hay beneficio, no sirve complicarse. _

Ya había sido suficiente con asfixiar las neuronas en sus pesados exámenes de economía, los algoritmos matemáticos eran la cumbre de la complejidad, como para que en su vida personal también existiesen.

Por lo que el amor lo consideró más como un estorbo doloroso que algo de verdadera utilidad. Y lo desechó como una cosa complicada de la que no debería ni tocar.

Pero vino Peter Parker, nuevamente a su vida, y toda esa programación se fue al diablo.

Y fue más por decisión suya que por otra cosa, irónicamente.

Era ver esos grandes ojos castaños, llenos de tanto y nada, que le confundían y le robaban el corazón. Que gritaban, con tierno cinismo, lo mal que se sentía o lo preocupado que estaba. Al verse observado por ellos, su alma se sentía reconfortada.

Su sonrisa era un bálsamo para las heridas de aquellos oscuros años lejos del verdadero cariño. Peter no quería su dinero, sólo quería estar junto a él, y eso era hasta incomprensible para Osborn; pero eso le hacía tremendamente feliz. Era cuando sentía que todo su dinero era inútil para lo único que necesitaba: _él _a su lado.

Sus abrazos le afianzaban a este mundo, recordándole que no todo se manejaba bajo la frialdad del Wall Street y que había mucho más allá de si la bolsa de valores de Tokio caía o no, sino donde las personas valían mucho más que el dinero.

Aunque era innegable que era una odisea comprenderle por completo.

Peter era todo un cristal, cualquier cosa que sentía o no se traslucía con ridícula facilidad. Harry, acostumbrado a los actores empresariales, siempre lograba dar con ello aunque el fotógrafo se mantenía estoico y se negaba hasta para abrir la boca.

Confesaba, tiempo después, que no quería preocuparle.

A Osborn tal expresión no le cabía en su cabeza llena de términos de relaciones interpersonales… _de negocios_, eso sí. Peter reía y se contentaba con decirle que pronto lo entendería, que era más común de lo que pensaba.

Pero cuando le besaba… _bueno_, ahí entendía un poco más. Cualquier cosa dejaba de tener algún significado para él y todo se concentraba en el acto. En que el calor de su abrazo le envolvía hasta el corazón, en esas fuertes manos que le sostenían y los labios que le acariciaban y devoraban en una danza suave y sensual. Aquel néctar de aliento cálido y dulce era lo que le mantenía el alma en el cuerpo.

_Te necesito. _

_No sabes cuánto._

_Lo peor es que ni yo sé cuánto._

Le atemorizaba verlo fijamente, y libre de lentes de sol de marca fina, a los ojos. Porque sólo con él era capaz de mostrarse como era realmente, lo débil y frágil que su enfermedad y su padre le habían dejado, sin ninguna especie de vergüenza. Pero su corazón era devorado por el temor de descubrir algo diferente en él, fastidio o un _hasta nunca_, con tan sólo levantar la mirada y enfocarla en la suya.

_¿Estarás conmigo para cuando te necesite?_

Reconocía el descaro de su egoísmo, hijo de empresario a fin de cuentas, y se recriminaba por ello.

_No puedes verle así._

_No es justo._

Y era cuando gustaba abrazarle con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en su quebradizo cuerpo. Hundía la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y aspiraba el simple aroma de Peter Parker hasta que las lágrimas escaparan de su aquejado corazón. Le sujetaba con las fuerzas de un náufrago. Aunque lo que más quería era ahogarse en él; nada importaba, nada valía, nada. Sólo él…

¿Era complicado el amor?

Sí, volvía a reafirmarlo.

Y, a pesar de que había una aparente ganancia, esta vez no la quería.

No era posible poner un precio.

El Guanxi, y las apáticas e hipócritas relaciones de negocios, eran menos de lo que le habían parecido nunca. Un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo.

¿De qué valían si no había verdadero aprecio en tales relaciones?

Complejo, nuevamente.

Los vínculos humanos eran un auténtico mar de amargas contrariedades.

Pero Harry Osborn había encontrado algo diferente.

Y no lo soltaría.

No mientras tuviese las fuerzas para sostenerlo cerca de su corazón.

Porque él haría lo mismo por Peter Parker.

Y, también, sin ningún interés de por medio.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

*Guanxi: una palabrita que ronda mucho en mi clase de Inglés de Negocios y creo que no podría caber mejor que aquí. Es un término chino que describe la dinámica básica de las redes de contactos e influencias personales, y que constituye un concepto central de la sociedad china. El cual se ha llegado a infiltrar hasta el loco mundo de los negocios internacionales.

Me tardé en ver esta película y, pues, caí enamorada por ella. Me pareció bastante buena, confieso que no he visto la trilogía de Tobey Maguire así que no caben en mí las comparaciones todavía, ya que las escenas con nuestro amiguito atormentado de Harry Osborn llegaron a mi duro corazón. Los abrazos de Parker y Osborn, tanto por el "luto" del padre como por su enfermedad, me parecieron muy bien hechas y fueron de las partes que me soltaron lagrimillas.

En fin, espero que mi único "pecado" sea que la relación de Peter y Gwen no haya tenido el suficiente _feeling_ para mí: sentí que era más a fuerzas que de ganas, ella queriendo hacer su vida aparte por temor al peso que Spiderman representa pero un tira y jala interminable con sus sentimientos hacia el fotógrafo.

Y disculpen si se nota mucho que hace AÑOS que no escribo nada para este bonito lugar de fantasía y Hamorss.

Aún así, a pesar de todo, espero que este sencillo oneshot haya sido de su agrado.

¡Besos!

_See you~._


End file.
